


In (and Out) of Uniform

by DecafMacchiato



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecafMacchiato/pseuds/DecafMacchiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 5/16/12 for the Kink Meme, this time an anon wanted to see someone in uniform driving another person crazy with the 'I need to hit that right the hell NOW'-itis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In (and Out) of Uniform

If there is one thing Shepard _hates_ more than dresses, it's the damn dress uniform. Everything has to be just so and crisp, you can't hide any mistakes in ironing wearing this. And the silly little gloves, and the fact that she's only wearing the skirt version today because she managed to get coffee all over the trousers. 

What she _likes_ , though is the look Anderson gave her behind the curtains before the ceremony, sweeping slowly from head to toe before giving her a little smirk that let her know she'd be having an interesting evening. Once they got thorough all the fun diplomatic bullshit and ass-kissing, that is. He doesn't mind the dress uniform as much, but he minds it not at all on her, especially with that skirt and the below-the-knee boots. She's every inch the polished soldier in it tonight, but he knows his gaze isn't the only one admiring the way it accentuates her curves, especially the slight jiggle of her rear as she walks around. Of course he's the only one who will be seeing under that uniform later, and he has to look away for now so everyone here won't see him leering at the younger Commander. 

But here they finally were, half _out_ of uniform, his jacket and undershirt disacrded somewhere on the floor; her jacket unbuttoned and wide open, skirt hiked up around her waist, showing off her very non-regulation lacy undergarments. He had her pinned against the bedroom wall, with his mouth biting and licking along the join of her neck and shoulder, one hand holding her wrists up above her head, while the other had pushed the scrap of lace aside to finger her wet and open for him. 

"Mmmh, please stop teasing and fuck me," she pleaded with him.

"Already am," he muttered against her neck, curling his fingers a bit as he pumped them in and out of her, elicitng a low moan.

"I mean with that monster thing you call a cock," she sassed at him. He lifted his head to raise an eyebrow at her. "Monster, huh?"

"It is around me, I think it likes me," she told him, exaggeratedly fluttering her eyelashes at him. He pushed back from her, still keeping her wrists pinned as he sucked her sweet juices off his fingers as he took a momnet to consider that.

"On your knees and prove it then," he told her, releasing her from the wall. She pressed herself back up against him and slowly slid down, leaving a wet trail of kisses down his chest on the way to his navel. Her fingers nimbly worked the fastenings open and she freed his long, thick erection. She gave it a few slow strokes with her hand before she licked the underside from root to tip, swirling her tongue around it a couple of times. He groaned and had to brace himself against the wall as she took him into her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down and feeling him swell and twitch under her hand, raising her head as she tasted the first salty dops of pre cum start to leak from him. She raised herself back up to kiss him, hand still tugging at him lightly as their tongues slid against each other's, mimicking what other parts of them would soon be doing. "Told you so," she teased as he manuvered them both toward the big chair in the corner, slipping his hands up under the skirt, tugging the lacy underwear down untill it drops to her feet, and is kicked away. He pulls her down onto the chair with him, his chest against her back.

"Oh, you want me to play cowgirl today, huh?" she asks, wiggling her ass into his lap, her bare bottom teasing wonderfully against his cock.

"And I want you to watch," he says nodding forward, she follows the look and realizes they are perfectly reflected in the floor-length mirror across the room and sucks in an excited little breath. He strokes his hands up the inside of her thighs, pulling them apart more in his lap, grinding and thrusting slightly upward against her, encouraging her to start moving.

She braces her hands on the chair arms and lifts herself up, watching the reflection as he grasps his cock, teasing the head along her wet slit a couple of times before positioning himself for her to slide down on. She slowly lowers herself onto him, relishing the feel of his girth stretching her slightly, eyes fluttering shut briefly once his full length is settled deep inside her, letting out a moan of pleasure. He pushes her bra upwards, freeing her full breasts for his hands to start kneading them. "Ride me good and hard, baby," he commands her and she starts a slow, sinuous motion with her hips, watching his cock slide in and out of her as she rides him, large calloused hands fondling her exposed breasts, occasionally pulling at her nipples with a hard pinch that gets sharp little moans from her. Her hips start to buck in earnest agaist him now, head lolling back onto his shoulder as she rides him as hard as her starting to ache legs and arms will let her.

She can feel him starting to throb inside her as he glides a hand down her stomach and over the rucked up skirt to start rubbing her slick little nub, knowing that they're both getting close. She looks up at the touch of fingers and they locks eyes in the mirror, he whispers in her ear, "Come for me now, baby girl, you're killin' an old man here..." He'll probably get her later for the evil little chuckle that gets from her, but he knows her body all too well, and her head drops back against his shoulder again, as she can feel everything narrow down to just the throbbing of her clit against his fingers and him, inside her. She buries her face against his neck, muffling a deep, throaty moan as she comes hard, grasping tight around him, and it takes just a few sharp thrusts up into her before she feels his hot release spill inside her, an almost growl coming from him.

They both sit there panting and boneless for a few moments before she plants a few soft kisses along his jaw, causing him to turn his face to her and kiss her back warm and lovingly. She's the first to try to get up, and groans as she staggers to her feet, giggling a little as she almost loses her balance.

"I and my jello legs? Are going to try and make it to the shower," she gestures towards the bathroom.

"Good luck," he tells her, barely moving a muscle except to grin at her.

"Just for that I'm using all the hot water!" she declares, sticking her tongue out at him, and turns back toawrd the bathroom, slowly peeling off the rest of her clothes as she goes. As she disappears behind the door, he decides that the idea of the many things he could do with a wet, naked Shepard is a _really_ good motivator, and groaningly follows the path of clothes to his likely doom - that woman is going to be death of him one of his days, but in the best way.


End file.
